


At the Light of the Hearth

by A_Knighton



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Poetry, Self awarenes, Short One Shot, poetic narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Knighton/pseuds/A_Knighton
Summary: Elsa has never believed in love at first sight, but what about love at first smile? a poem-ish one shot about what went through the Snow Queen's head at certain points in her life. insp by the sequel. Elsamaren hinted.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	At the Light of the Hearth

At the light of the hearth   
I have never believed   
In love at first sight,   
And yet here I am...   
I have fallen at first smile. 

To love at first sight was what all her books talked about, feeling an electrifying connection with someone the moment their eyes meet. It was all her sister talked about when they were younger, before The accident, long before The Great Thaw.  
It was something that everyone experiences at one point in her life, that was what her nanny used to tell her before putting them to sleep in the nursery when the Queen was too busy portraying her second most important job, being a wife. She even discussed it with her mother once, after she had just finished one of the many books she re-read in her concealment. Still, she never believed in it, not after their passing, not after her sister introduced her to that pompous prince. And not after she had to look at herself in the mirror when the eternal winter ended.   
That is mainly why she cannot comprehend her emotions right now, she just left the Northuldra village to find the elusive Atohallan, leaving her beloved sister behind. The young princess might not understand it now, but their parting is hurting her more that she made her believe. She could have told her about the compressing pressure she was now feeling in her chest, how she is now unable to focus on the majestic and dark waves that presented before her. Her sister has always been her core, what truly made her keep moving forward. But as she takes the next steps that might change her life forever, she does not feel alone, she does not feel the usual cold that consumed her when she parted ways with her newly-found family. And it was all because of that smile.   
That was all it took, a light curve on the lips of the Northuldran warrior, and then Snow Queen felt welcomed in a foreign place for the first time in her life. She is so used to be an outcast, roaming the castle halls alone, even after reconnecting with her sister, that she often felt that she did not belong within the warm and lightening walls of Arendelle. Up until she first saw that smile at the light of the fireplace, it was not even a proper smile, just a smirk, that spoke volumes to the young Queen.   
With the smile of Honeymaren still in her head, Elsa faced the wild spirits, tamed her nature and found her place, not within the people of the Northuldra, nor within the icy steps of the Atohallan, but within herself.   
People might fall in love at first sight, she found herself at a first smile.   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Internet,  
> this is my first time posting on this site, it is somewhat of an experiment. mind you, this is my first time posting something in English, so constructive comments or corrections are more than welcome.  
> If you do not have anything good to say though, keep it to yourself.  
> Peace out,  
> A.Knighton


End file.
